


A Thief In the Night

by Quinn73



Series: Voltron Exophilia Bingo September 2020 [7]
Category: J. R. R. tolkien - Fandom, The Hobbit, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Halfling, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn73/pseuds/Quinn73
Summary: This is Drabble #7 in the Voltron Exophilia Bingo challenge.“If more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world.”—J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, pidge/lance, plance - Relationship
Series: Voltron Exophilia Bingo September 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907197
Kudos: 3





	A Thief In the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imawriteritswhatido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imawriteritswhatido/gifts).



In his lair beneath the mountain, Lance shifted upon his bed of gold coins, using his keen dragon sight to peer into the darkness. The clever warrior had taunted him for several evenings, deftly stealing from his hoard, then sneaking away unseen. 

“Coward! Show yourself! Man up and face me!” He bellowed, smoke rising from his flared nostrils.

“I can’t man up,” the thief responded. “I’m a girl.” The halfling female who stood before him bravely pocketed her magic ring. 

Lance gaped at the sight of her, then blushed. She was quite pretty. 

Maybe he wouldn’t eat her after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Tags: Dragon (Lance), halfling (Pidge), Interspecies.


End file.
